Our Lives Now
by 444love4ever
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been married for 3 years and have a 2 year old daughter Chloe Grace Bolton. See what their lives are like now.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Lives Now**

**This is my first video so sorry if it is bad. It is going to be in a few chapters not shore how many yet. x Lauren**

_**Summary:**__** Troy and Gabriella have been married for 3 years and have a 2 year old daughter Chloe Grace Bolton.**_

Gabriella and Troy Bolton have lived in sunny LA for 5 years now and have been happily married for 3 years and were even happier when they found out they were expecting a beautiful baby girl little over 2 years ago. Chloe Grace Bolton is the spitting image of her mother with her gorgeous smile, button nose and curly hair except for 2 little details…her eyes; she has her dad's beautiful bright blue eyes that Gabriella loves and her dad's dirty blonde hair colour. Troy and Gabriella both are very wealthy (rich) since Troy plays for the LA Lakers and Gabriella owns a very successful Law company that her father left for her when he died.

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up too see my husband packing his bags (mainly basketball gear).

"I don't want you to go" I said softly making Troy turn around and sit on the bed next to me.

"I know sweetie, but I have too because if we win this game we will be on the top of the ladder." Troy said as he wrapped his arms around me kissing my forehead.

"I know…I Love you"

"I love you too Ella" I kissed him passionately,

"I'll go wake up Chloe so she can say goodbye" I got out of his arms and walked into my 2 year old daughter's room to find her starting to wake up.

"Morning beautiful," I said to her as I picked her up and held her close to my chest.

"Mownning mommy" she said tiredly as she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

She still struggles with some words but otherwise she can get through small sentences quite easily.

I walked into mine and Troy's room to find him packing the last few things. I walked over to him and gave Chloe to him and watched him as he held her tightly obviously not wanting to let go.

"I'm going to miss you and mommy so much peanut" He kissed her forehead.

"I down't want you to go Daddy" Chloe said with small sobs starting to form.

Troy sighed deeply and held her tighter before putting her down on the bed and looking at her in the eyes wiping her tears away.

"Don't cry baby I'll be home in 5 days it won't be long I promise" he kissed her nose making her giggle.

"I love you peanut."

"I wove you daddy." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

Troy pulled away from our daughter and picked her up. He walked over to me and kissed me passionately.

**Troy's POV**

I always hated leaving my two girls like this. I love my job and everything about it, apart from this.

"Ok, I better get going now," I said passing Chloe to Gabriella after giving her another kiss on her forehead and cheek.

"I Love you so much" Gabriella said softly tears starting to form

"I Love you too, and please don't cry," I said to her and wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she said and sniffed "kiss me."

She didn't even have to say it twice. I leaned down and kissed her passionately. We pulled away and I kissed her and Chloe's head.

We all went downstairs and she stood at the front door watching me get into the awaiting limo. I turned and looked at my girls as they waved at me and blew me a kiss. I did the same thing and got into the cab and drive off.

**Gabriella's POV **

I watched Troy as he drove away. I looked down at Chloe who was starting to form tears in her eyes, it killed me to see her cry. She hid her head in the crook of my neck and as I walked inside and into the living room I stroked her hair trying to calm her down.

"Shh…sweetie don't worry daddy will be home before you know it." I Said as I sat down on the couch. She looked up at me her bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Rweally?" she asked through her sniffles

I wiped her tears and kissed her forehead, "yeah sweetie… now do you want some ice cream?"

She suddenly got very enthusiastic, "YEAH!... ICE CWEAM ICE CWEAM" she jumped off of my lap and ran to the kitchen

I giggled as I followed her to the kitchen she was so much like Troy. I saw her jumping up and down trying to reach for the freezer her curly sandy brown hair bouncing as she bounced.

I picked her up and placed her on the kitchen counter, "Patience sweetie" I was trying to get her to stop bouncing.

"Ok, I soowy mommy," She said sweetly and stopped bouncing.

I giggled "that's ok sweetie" I went to the freezer and got the Ice Cream out. I scooped them into two bowls and gave her a small bowl.

"Fank you mommy" She took the bowl and started eating the Ice Cream.

**No One's POV**

They finished their Ice Cream and then had a proper breakfast.

Later that day Gabriella put Chloe down for a nap and then was doing some work in her office when she heard the phone ring

She answered the phone.

**Hello?**

_Hi sweetie._

**Hey Hun… How was your flight?**

_It was alright… I couldn't stop thinking about Chloe this morning though._

**I know but it has been quite a few months before you left us for a week and she's fine she cried a little after you left but then I gave her some Ice Cream and she felt better**

_*chuckles* yeah you're right…she sleeping now?_

**Yes she was still quite tired from getting up early this morning**

_Yeah I can imagine so what you doing?_

**Just getting some work done before Chloe wakes up**

_Have fun with that_

**Yeah it is just such a joy (being sarcastic)**

_*chuckles* ok sweetie I gotta go I'm checking into the hotel_

***sighs* ok hun Love you**

_Love you too I miss you_

**I miss you too**

They both hang up and Gabriella gets back to work

**Gabriella's POV- 1 and a half hours later**

I stopped working as I heard Chloe call my name while she was crying.

I practically ran to her room and found her cuddling her teddy that she got for her 1st birthday as tears streamed down her cheeks. I walked to her and hugged her close to my chest

"What's wrong baby; did you have a bad dream?" She nodded then snuggled closer to me and spoke in between sobs.

"I d-d-dwempt t-that I-I-I w-woke up a-and y-y-you a-and D-d-daddy w-were g-g-gone."

I pulled her away and looked into her eyes "sweetie, your daddy and I would never ever leave you; we both love you so so much ok?" I kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away.

"I Love you so much sweetie and never think like that again"

"I wove you too mommy"


	2. Chapter 2

5 Days Later

It has been 5 days since Troy left and Gabriella and Chloe are missing him like crazy.

**Lunch Time**

**Gabriella's POV**

I looked around for my daughter but I couldn't find her anywhere.

"CHLOE!" I yelled slightly starting to panic.

I sighed in relief as I found her sitting in front of the front door with her teddy just staring at it.

I bent down next to her.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled her onto my lap

"I wait fow Daddy," She said quietly.

"Sweetie Daddy's not coming home till later tonight," I said to her as I stood and balanced her on my hip.

"Ok mommy… that's soon wight?" she said as she looked up to me her big blue eyes sparkling.

I giggled "it's very, very soon sweetie…now do you want some lunch?"

"Yes pwease and can I have some juice as well?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course gorgeous."

I sat her down in her high chair as I started making lunch.

"Mommy?" Chloe said as I placed her lunch in front of her.

"Yes sweetie?" I replied and sat down on the chair next to her high chair.

"You know how you said Chwistmas is soon?"

"yes"

"Wew, am I awowed to ask Santa fow a baby bwover or sistwer?"

I looked at her a little surprised by what she said.

"Sweetie you can ask Santa for anything you want" I said still kind of surprised by what she said.

"So does that mean he will get me a baby bwover and sitwer?" She asked excitedly

"Maybe sweetie you're just going to have to wait"

"Ok mommy"

After lunch I put Chloe down for a nap. While she was sleeping I decided to just relax and read a book.

I heard the doorbell ring suddenly.

"OH MY GOD! What are you doing her?" I ran and jumped into the arms of my awaiting husband.

He chuckled. "I got an early flight home." He kissed me passionately.

"Well I'm glad you're home, Chloe has been sleeping with me since you left because she was missing you so much." I pulled him inside.

"Awww…Speaking of our daughter, where is she?" He looked around the house.

"She's taking a nap."

"Ok, I'm going to see her."

We walked upstairs and into Chloe's room. I stood at the door while Troy went and sat on her bed and started stroking her hair gently. She stirred awake and looked up at Troy and her face lit up with excitement.

"DADDY!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, "I missed you."

"I know sweetie I missed you to but I'm home now I promise." He kissed her head and motioned me over.

I sat down next to Troy and Chloe and hugged them tightly.

**Christmas Eve**

The small family were sitting around the Christmas tree watching a movie, Chloe on the floor and Troy and Gabriella on the sofa snuggle up. They watched as Chloe was absorbed in the movie while hugging teddy bear.

**Gabriella's POV**

I knew that the atmosphere was perfect to tell Troy the good news, so, I turned to him and he looked at me.

"What's up?" Troy asked as he caressed my cheek and Chloe turning to listen in.

"I'm Pregnant." I said with a smile on my face.

His face lit up and his lips were suddenly moving against mine in a passionate kiss.

"So, does that mean I gonna have a bowver or sistwer." Chloe asked innocently.

Troy picked Chloe up and placed her on his lap.

"That's right sweetie." He told her.

"Yay!"

We laughed at her reaction.

**9 months later**

**Gabriella had given birth to a beautiful baby boy**

**Alexander James Bolton**

**On the 15****th**** of August **

**Chloe absolutely loved him and loves being a big sister.**

**The Bolton family are very happy especially with their new little addition**

**And they can honestly say now that their lives now are extremely perfect.**


End file.
